Blackened Grains of Time
by NyanWolf
Summary: "I can't believe this..." A lost mentor subjected to mutation, as a geeky boy mourns. "As long as we're friends..." The brother of a hero succumbs to evil, as the Zen boy blames himself. Two stories of loss, intercepting each other in a tangle, something deeper emerges, from the blackened ashes of time.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick story-not related to anything-that I thought of for fun. One-shot for now, but I may decide to continue it, maybe... Anyway, R&amp;R and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own U.S.M or anything else you recognize from something!**

* * *

The rain poured down on the abandoned streets of New York. The roads were empty, as well as most of the shops, and only one person stood in Central Park. This person wore a black raincoat over a plain shirt and jeans. He had no umbrella, and the wind kept blowing off his hood. But the teenage boy still sat on a bench, staring at his hands.

"I can't believe it," The boy muttered. "I can't believe it." And a lone tear streaked down his face. He should have done more. He should have tried harder. He shouldn't have failed. But he had. Him, Peter Parker, had failed his mentor. He sighed in frustration, what had Doc Connors done to deserve this? All he had wanted to do was save Spiderman, and he had, he had saved Spiderman more than Peter could count, but at a price. Now his mentor, his teacher, his friend, was probably in the sewers somewhere, with no one to help him. Peter stood and walked out of the park. He wasn't really heading anywhere, but simply trying to get away. Away from his defeat, letting the rain rinse off his failures.

"Hey kid. Why so sad?" A gruff voice suddenly said. It seemed to be coming out of an alleyway. And indeed, a tall figure in a long black coat was standing in the shadws. He had on a large hat and a hood to keep off the rain, and Peter couldn't make out his face.

"Oh, um, it's nothing..." Peter mumbled awkwardly.

"Can't be nothing I've no heard before," The man said. He had an odd way of speaking.

"Um...ok..." Peter looked at his feet.

"Sorry, I have a bit of speech problem, it act up sometime," The man apologized in embarrassment.

"No, no, I wasn't trying...I didn't mean to offend you...I'm just upset about...a, um, test, I failed?" Peter offered.

"I know it not a test getting you upset. You look like someone with weight of the world on shoulders, and no young kid should feel like that over test."

"How would you even know?" Peter shot back, it wasn't like him to get so upset, but he knew he had had two options: get mad, or start crying in front of this strange man.

"I know more than you think. Hunger is worse than bad test, homelessness is worse than a bad test, friendlessness, is definitely worse than a bad test." Peter stared at the man in shock. He couldn't believe he'd been so...cruel. He decided to humor the old man to make up for it.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just...have you ever felt like...like no matter how many times you win...the failures just get worse?"

"Everyone has. But the important things is never giving up."

"So I've been told. But, I have this friend, and he needs help, my help, but he won't let me in..." Peter knew he shouldn't have said anything about Doc Connors, even in code, but he felt like he could trust this sad man.

"Well...maybe he need time to realize that you want to help. Maybe he facing two paths. Let him choose, don't force him."

"Wow, you're the first person to tell me that, like, ever!" Peter mused.

"Like I say, I've seen a lot," Peter heard a smile creep into the man's voice.

"Yeah...I still feel like he's my responsibility though, you know?" Peter sighed.

"Like a burden? Like a weight? As if you mind is having a war with itself, asking if it's your fault or not?"

"Yeah...yes...exactly, how do you know?"

"My mind love having wars with itself, you could said I have experience. Heh, it almost like I have two of me in my head!" The man chuckled roughly.

"Tell me about it, whoa! I gotta go," Peter glanced at his watch, seeing he was late for dinner. "But, thanks for that. Will I see you again?"

"Only time tells, but I've got a feeling that you will." And the man watched the troubled boy smile, pull on his hood, and hurry through the rain on his way home.

"Indeed, only time tell...Peter..." The man said, watching until his friend disappeared from sight, and smiling, a pointed tongue quickly flicking out of his mouth.

* * *

**Inspired by both boredom and "The Lizard"/"The Sinister Six" episodes. I sort of wanted to practice my Peter povs since most of my stories are Danny based. The ending was a product of what you can do if you just start typing with no clear direction, which I always do anyway! :) Hope you guys liked it and...**

**Wolf out...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fluffy Scorpion and Danny, I tried to find Scorpion's real name, but I never realized how many scorpions marvel has! And out of all of them, this scorpion doesn't have a name! Great!**

* * *

Scorpion had been acting off all day. I had tried to ask him about it, but he always managed to get away.

"what troubles you brother?" I asked. He shook his head and turned away. Eventually, as I strolled through the dark, snow-covered streets, I saw Scorpion crouched down on the roof of the Kun'Lunian palace. I scaled the walls and joined him.

"What do you want Danny?" He snarled, hiding his face in his hands.

"Speak," I told him firmly, but quietly.

"What am I going to do?" He whispered fearfully. He finally lifted his face and I saw his eyes shining with tears.

"I do not understand," I looked at him in concern.

"You are leaving, to the outside, soon. What will I do without my brother?" I was silent for a while, trying to find the words to comfort him.

"You'll train daily and soon, my year in the outside will be over," I offered.

"But it won't be the same," He sighed.

"How so?"

"You know...what they say of me...how they see me..." A tear ran down his face.

"They are wrong," I sated matter-of-factly.

"Are they? Are they? I find it hard to believe that an entire kingdom could be wrong!"

"Widen your mind, no matter how many believe the same truth, there is always possibility for error."

"They think I'm a monster! Even the monks! They all see me as an unstable monster, on the brink of corruption. A monster! I see the way they shrink away from me! The way they whisper about me, look at me in fear! Treat me with caution! I am a monster to them!" He raged, and tears were falling freely now.

"Even so, it shouldn't matter. I truly think that the heart of an honest warrior beats inside you. You are not a monster, nor could you become one," I told him.

"Then what am I?"

"You are my brother, and a warrior, you are Scorpion," I told him. He sighed heavily.

"It seems that the only reason I haven't been sent into exile is because I'm associated with you. As your brother and friend," He muttered.

"What are you afraid of really?" I knew he wasn't simply mad because I was leaving, not entirely.

"What if...what if when you leave...what if I become the monster that I'm portrayed as?" He sniffed.

"You won't! As long as we're friends, neither of us can become monsters, ever."

"Some things are so easily said, but not easily accomplished."

"Just because they are not easy does not mean we won't accomplish them," I looked into his eyes.

"Perhaps. It is late, we have training early. You should rest," He mumbled.

"And you?"

"I'll come down soon, I just need to think, alone." I nodded sadly and climbed off the roof. I shivered as I walked, and it wasn't because of the cold.

* * *

**A Year Later...**

A ninja appeared out of the mist, interrupting my sparring session with Spiderman. Spiderman made a comment that I didn't hear. My body froze, and it was me and the warrior alone in time. But he attacked, shattering our stillness and my reality. For I knew who's face was behind that mask, it was the face of one I loved. The face of one who had slipped into a pit, a pit of black, oozing tar, from which he might never emerge. And I knew that I had let him slip. I had let him become a monster.

* * *

**Reviews are accepted and also required by law! :) Anyway...**

**Wolf out...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't worry if all the pov changes bother you. Most of the chapters won't be like this, only some! Please review, fav or follow. Or if your feeling awesome, do all three!**

* * *

Danny was looking through an old box labeled: Memories. It was full of things from Kun'Lun, colorful stones, wooden tops, traditional games, and decorative knives. It even held his old training outfit, which was a plain white robe with gold trimming. Then, under the folds of the robe, he found what he was looking for. A smallish envelope full of letters, written with ink on smooth parchment.

* * *

Peter was at his house, his fingers flying across the keyboard of his laptop. He was trying to hack into the S.H.I.E.L.D data base. Finally, the screen beeped and Peter yelped in surprise. On screen were differently labeled files. Peter clicked on one and pulled up a list of formulas. After hours of coding and hacking and thinking, Peter banged his fist against his desk. Why wouldn't it work? There had to be some way to make an antidote for Connors. There had to be! He froze. He knew that there were only two people in the world who could make an antidote.

* * *

Danny pulled out a letter that he had written and made two copies of. He began reading.

_Dear Brother,_

_We have not been writing lately. I am sorry for that. How are things in Kun'Lun? I trust the monks are treating you well. Only six months to go, I have joined a program for young heroes called S.H.I.E.L.D and I have much to tell you. My teammates are kind and good. Sam, is cocky and stubborn, the stereotypical outsider, but on the inside he is sensitive and loyal. Ava, is smart, studious, and disciplined. She could be a good warrior, but she needs to embrace her powers more fully. Peter, is the team leader. He is stubborn also, but perhaps the smartest of us. He prefers to go on missions alone because he feels responsible for us if we are hurt. Lastly, there's Luke. He has become my best friend and has a large heart._

_I very much miss my brother and my home and I cannot wait to here from you once more._

_Signed, Daniel Rand_

* * *

Peter was web-slinging through New York on his way to the tricarrier. When he arrive Fury was waiting for him.

"Did you really think that we wouldn't notice someone hacking our system?" Fury sighed.

"Actually, yeah. But I'm not here for you," Peter said. Fury blinked in surprise.

"Something bothering you kid?"

"I need to see Ock," Peter pushed past the director and walked/swung down the hallway until he reached to prisoner ward. One of the first cells held his prize.

"And what brings you here Spiderman?" Doc Ock grinned.

"How do I fix him?" Peter growled.

"Who?"

"You know who!" Peter balled his fists.

"I would need my lab. My serums."

"How do I know you won't double-cross me?

"You don't!" Doc Ock laughed.

"Then tell me what to do!"

"Oh Spiderman. I think you already know! Heh heh heh!" Ock wheezed and coughed as he chuckled. Spiderman shook from both anger and fear. He did know, but he didn't want to even think it.

* * *

Danny looked at the most recent letter, right after the one he sent to Scorpion.

_Brother,_

_Let us not waste time on formalities. Kun'Lun is not the same without you. Everyone speaks of how much they wish you were here, even if only to keep eyes on me. I have been spending time on my studies and have realized something. The entire time of our friendship, you were simply keeping me in line. You held me back because you wanted the crown. I suppose you even reported back to the monks didn't you! Well no more, brother. I have chosen my path. No more holding back, trying to be something I'm not! Perhaps I am a monster, but I no longer care. I have chosen. See you soon Daniel._

_Scorpion_

Danny reread it countlessly. It hurt to think that Scorpion had ever believed that. But sometimes things hurt, and you had to overcome the pain. Danny tucked the letter into the lining of his bandana. He knew what to do. He had been given orders from Kun'Lun just days after his return to New York for his second year. And orders were orders. No matter what.

* * *

**Here it is guys, all should be revealed in the next chapter! Anyway...**

**Wolf out...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I know it took a while but I finally updated! This is quickly becoming one of my favorite stories out of the ones I've written and I hope you enjoy! Next time I'll start with a little Peter and have Danny finish it up, instead of vice versa like this one, and they'll just take turns every chapter!**

* * *

Kill him. Kill Scorpion. The only way. He's a menace. Exile will do nothing or him. Kill him. Danny tossed and turned in his sleep, dreaming of what he would have to do. But orders were orders. His alarm clock beeped softly, marking midnight, and Danny bolted upright. He jumped out of bed and pulled on a new costume he had made before going to sleep. It was the traditional Kun'Lunian executioner's outfit, mostly black with red rimmed eye plates and a red belt fitted with daggers. It was tight at the top with material wrapped around his forearms and his shins. The actual pants were loose up until the knees and he had a Bo-staff strapped to his back.

He had arranged for Scorpion to be escorted to New York for a secret execution. Danny hoped that during the Final Talk, a customary talk between the executioner and executed, he could show Scorpion the beauty of the outside and convince him to change his ways. But until then, Danny had work to do. Traditionally, if a traitor were to be killed, they were given a sedative that would numb their body, but not their mind. That way, one could face his death honorably like a warrior, but not feel pain.

* * *

The only other person who understood the mind of the Lizard, was the Lizard himself. Peter sighed. The Lizard wouldn't be any help though. Peter walked through the tricarrier on his way to Doctor Connors' old lab. He rested his hand on the keypad for a moment then punched in the code. It was easy to remember, it was Peter's own name after all. As he walked in he thought he heard a scuffling sound, but dismissed it. He saw that someone (probably a worker) had been brewing something earlier and had left a glass bottle full of reddish-blue liquid. Peter contemplated seeing what it was, but instead focused on a locked file cabinet in the middle of the room. Peter tried the handle but it didn't work. He tried to pry it open, which only made him wince at the sound of his knuckles cracking.

"Come on, come on!" peter finally drew his fist back and punched the cabinet once-twice-three times until the door fell off. Inside, were samples from Doc Ock's animal serums. He grabbed one with the picture of a lizard and started cleaning the needle. One injection. That's all he would need. Just one. To see how the Lizard thought. To save Doc Connors. Just one injection.

"Don't!" Suddenly the serum was snatched out of his hand by a blur of black and red. Peter got into fighting position and saw some type of ninja standing before him. _I wonder if he knows Danny..._ Peter thought before he started his attack, throwing punches and kicks with all of his strength. They were easily blocked, but the ninja didn't bother attacking.

"Stop it dude!" The ninja's voice sounded familiar but Peter couldn't place it. Either way, talking had distracted the warrior and Peter was able to land a hit, knocking the intruder into a metal wall. The ninja slipped to the floor, moaning slightly. He lifted his mask to reveal bright green eyes and blond hair.

"Danny?" Peter knelt on the floor beside him. "Oops, I am so sorry! What are you wearing? And what were you even doing here?"

"I could ask you the same my friend," Danny smiled, he didn't seem to be hurt and Peter mentally sighed in relief.

"I was just...um...how much did you see?" Peter lowered his head.

"I saw you trying to inject yourself with the lizard serum. It won't help you in trying to find Doctor Connors." Danny looked over to the syringe of serum rolling around the floor where he had dropped it after being hit.

"How did you-" Peter cut off as he realized that his team knew him better than he thought.

"Ok well are you going to tell me what's with the wardrobe change?"

"I have an appointment with someone from Kun'Lun, dress-code required," Danny stated simply. Peter stared at him suspiciously. Then he brought a hand to his mouth, pressed his thumb, middle and index finger together, and ran them across his lip in the international _this is our secret _gesture. Danny returned the gesture and allowed Peter to help him up. As the boys walked out, Danny slipped that vial of reddish-blue liquid into the slots of his belt. He would need the sedative for Scorpion.

* * *

**And there it is! Hope you guys liked it as much as I liked writing it! And as far as a "sneak peak," next chapter will reveal my version of Scorpion's backstory, for those who wanted to know. Anyway...**

**Wolf out...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I had loads of content that had to go together and stuff so... I made an extra long chapter for you guys! Hope you all enjoy it. Also, thanks to TheImmortalWeapon for reviewing. I know executions aren't Danny's _thing_. I have a few twists and surprises coming up though. Keep that in mind and keep reading! :) **

* * *

Peter and Danny were parting ways when Peter's communicator went off.

"Kid, the Juggernaut is trashing the city!" Fury said.

"On it Fury! I'll get the team," Peter cut off the signal and turned to Danny.

"You won't get the rest of the team, will you?" Danny read his mind.

"It's just the Juggernaut, how bad can it be?" Peter shrugged. Danny laughed. Inside, Peter hoped that maybe if he could lose Danny he could get back here and grab the serum. It would barely be a drop, and besides, his healing factor would probably counteract it anyway. He just needed to know, then he could rest. One tiny drop. Danny could handle Juggy alone for a few minutes, right?

* * *

One day. One day was all Danny had to prepare for...it. But he couldn't think of that now. The Juggernaut was smashing cars into buildings and snapping poles into pieces. He saw Spiderman trying to web him up, and get thrown into a building. He didn't come back.

"Mommy!" A little girl was screaming in the middle of the road. She didn't move, only pressed her doll close to her body. Danny saw the car being thrown. Right. At. Her. Danny ran for the girl and pushed her down with him almost on top of her. The car flew inches above them, and crashed on Danny's foot. His left foot immediately went numb, no pain yet, but it would come. The problem now was that he was trapped on top of a little girl, who was still screaming.

"Laura!" A man ran over and pulled the girl up. With a little more room, Danny hauled his foot out from under the car and balanced his weight on his other foot.

"Sir, take your daughter and get out, my teammate and I will handle this!" He yelled as car horns rang out everywhere and a crazed mob of people pushed past them knocking Laura over in the process.

"Come on out Spiderman! I've got your little friend!" Danny was suddenly being picked up by his throat. The Juggernaut slammed him into a nearby building. And then he did it again. And again until cracks visibly ran up the tall structure. The top, already weak from previous assaults, crumbled off and fell directly where Laura was with her father. Danny tried twisting out of the Juggernaut's grasp, all in vain. The roof fell onto the man with a sickening crunch, but he managed to push Laura out of the way just in time. Danny heard glass shatter.

"No! Nononono!" The Juggernaut released Danny as he was kicked in his ugly face, hard. Spiderman was flailing his arms and kicking at random, screaming "No!"

Danny jumped up and fell to his knees, temporarily having forgotten his foot. He hobbled over to Laura and dragged her away from the fallen roof.

"Where is she! Where is my daughter! Where is she! Laura! Please be okay Laura!" A woman was shrieking at the top of her lungs. She jerked her head toward Danny and ran at him like a bull. She scooped Laura in her arms and pressed her to her chest.

"Mommy?" Laura asked. The woman buried her face in her daughter's hair.

"Mommy...Daddy just...Daddy pushed me away and...where is Daddy? I...I.." Laura struggled to explain it. She didn't have to. The woman already knew. She had known since Laura first mentioned Daddy.

"No..." Her mother sank to the ground.

"May I?" Danny gently eased Laura out of the trembling woman's grasp.

"Listen to me ok," Danny whispered. Laura nodded with foggy eyes.

"Listen. Your Daddy just fell asleep."

"When will he wake up?"

"I don't know. But he didn't leave. His spirit is still here. Understand?" Laura scrunched up her face in confusion. "He is?"

"Indeed. And when you laugh, he'll laugh with you. And you know what he'll say?" Danny asked her. She shook her head.

"He'll say how beautiful you are. And when you pick flowers for your mommy, he'll say how good you are. And when your mommy tucks you in, he'll kiss your cheek and say how much he loves you."

"How do you know?"

"That's how my parents do it," Danny shrugged. Laura's mother looked at him and mouthed _thank you._

"Now, I need you to promise something," Danny turned to the mother. She nodded.

"Promise to never blame yourself. Promise to acknowledge this tragedy without reliving it. Laura needs her mother and her father. Don't let her forget him. Give her memories and examples. Be there for her. Promise me," Danny looked her in the eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Call me Iron Fist." The woman smiled, then began leading Laura away from the streets.

"Wait!" Laura ran back and handed Danny her doll.

"I made it myself!" She beamed proudly, then ran back to her mother. Danny looked at the crudely painted smiley face on the doll and grinned.

"Nice," Spiderman dropped down next to him.

"Juggernaut?" Danny asked. He pointed to where he'd webbed the destructive villain to the ground. Danny nodded. They saw Fury coming to pick him up and decided to go up on a nearby roof.

"You wanna tell me what that little speech was about?" Spiderman asked.

"Remember Scorpion?" Danny sighed.

"Yeah..."

"Well...when I arrived in Kun'Lun he had just lost his mother. He told me how his father never spoke or came out of his house. He became filled with hatred and frustration. He...he wanted to kill him. I didn't let him. But instead, he moved into the palace with me, where we trained. I lived there because I had no family but the monks. For a while, things were good. But someone found out. I never knew how, but someone found out that Scorpion had even thought of killing an innocent man and word got around. People thought he was a monster. And now he is," Danny smiled weakly.

"Oh."

"So, where were you my friend?"

"Oh. Um. I...when Juggy tossed me into the building...I blacked out," Peter nodded, pleased with his story.

"I respect secrets, but not lies. If you choose not to tell me, that is fine, but do not try to make stories. And if you must, you could at least try to make good ones Spider," Danny chuckled. Peter lowered his head and laughed in embarrassment.

"Now, we should go," Danny got up. Peter did also and they made their way down. Peter thought about the serum. And whether he had wasted it or not.

* * *

**Now I know that the Laura story seems brutal, but I have a few surprises pertaining to that, and they have everything to do with Peter's last thought. HINT: think about where Peter went, what he tried getting, and what Danny noticed when the building fell on the dad. Anyway...**

**Wolf out... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a cute filler chapter, but it's necessary. I really enjoy writing this story and I really try to update frequently, but I do have to work on my other stories and stuff as well. What I might do is, on weekends, I'll update every story in order, with this one last.**

**Reviewers: TheImmortalWeapon: Glad you like the story! I like your guesses, and some of them are close, but I have a little bit of a "twist" in mind. I'll work on updating sooner, but no promises. At the same time, I'm loving Next Gen: Kai and can't wait for the next chapter!**

* * *

Tomorrow. Danny paced in his room at half-past midnight. Nightmares had kept sleep away for the past hour. The last one he'd had was especially bad. There had been a snowy mountain. Suddenly, a huge, green scorpion had skittered over to the edge. He was looking over a beautiful kingdom, the picture of tranquility. A powerful roar shook him out of his trance. Behind him, was a golden dragon. The dragon lunged at the scorpion, but the large arachnid did nothing. He simply stared at the dragon, then lowered his head to accept his fate. The dragon stopped, considered him, then plowed the scorpion off the mountain with a grunt. But he wasn't finished. The dragon flew after the scorpion, and heard the crack of it hitting the ground. Reaching the bottom of the mountain, the dragon began clawing into the scorpion, licking blood off his claws. And in the end, heartbeat faint and broken, the scorpion spoke one word.

"Brother."

Danny had woken up screaming. Loudly. Sam had pried open his door and flown inside in panic. Being disorientated, Danny kicked and punched until he fell off his bed. Eventually though, he'd managed to calm down, after nearly hyperventilating, and sent Sam back to his own room. Now he paced, back and forth, back and forth. One word in his mind. Tomorrow.

* * *

Peter was panicking. After slipping some chamomile tea into Fury and Coulson's cup, he had broken into the S.H.I.E.L.D mainframe. He sat now, typing away. He had been there since ten, it was a little later than midnight now, but Peter wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. The serum was useless. He'd inserted one drop exactly into his system, but it hadn't done anything. His phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered groggily.

"Peter! Where are you! Are you ok! You had me so worried!" Aunt May yelled.

"What?" Peter's mind couldn't keep up.

"You sound terrible! Are you ok?" Aunt May asked again. It finally clicked.

"Oh! Sorry Aunt May! I slept over at Luke's. And um, I forgot to call. Sorry if I sound weird, but I um, just woke up, cause of the phone..." He rambled.

"What am I going to do with you Peter?" Aunt May sighed. Peter knew he should feel bad, but he was too tired.

"Sorry. I'll call you next time," He offered.

"Ok...I just...I thought something happened...I don't want to lose another one..."

"Aunt May, I'm really-"

"Sorry. I know Peter. Me too. Have fun with Luke." She hung up, but not before Peter could hear her sniffling. Peter stared at the phone for a second, then went back to work. He could make it up to Aunt May later.

**...The next day...**

Bang! Peter walked into a locker. Again. For some reason he couldn't keep his eyes open. So tired. He saw Luke and Danny standing near Danny's Locker. Luke was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hey guys," Peter walked over to Luke and a sleepy Danny.

"What is wrong with you guys? You both look like raccoons," Luke commented.

"Luke 'm fine!" Danny pushed Luke's hand out of his face. Luke cocked an eyebrow.

"What's your excuse? You guys better not be leaving me out of something," Luke turned to Peter.

"Um...video games?" Peter tried.

"Right..." Luke narrowed his eyes. "Fury told us about you and Danny going for the Juggernaut," He added accusingly.

"Oh," Was all Peter could manage. Man, his brain really didn't want to work.

"We did noh wan oo wake yah," Danny slurred.

"Uh-huh," Peter chimed in sluggishly, his eyes closing slightly.

"Whatever. Come on, we're going to be late," Luke sighed. He began walking away, and noticed that he was not being followed. Turning back, he saw Peter and Danny back to back, softly snoring on the floor against the lockers.

"This is gonna be a fun day," Luke rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. If these two didn't want to tell him what they'd been up to, he could at least take pleasure in waking them up. Now he just had to find some water balloons...

* * *

**Remember, no pairings, but I thought this would be pretty cute. Not really sure if I want Luke to find out anything, but tell me if you want him to. I didn't have a lot of time to edit this, so tell me if there are any mistakes or awkward phrases. Hope you all enjoyed, please review! Anyway...**

**Wolf out...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sadly, this was only meant to be a short story, so it'll be over in another chapter or two. This is it though, the moment everyone (including me) has been waiting for!**

**TheImmortalWeapon: here it is! I'm happy you liked the nightmare because that was one of my favorite things in the last chapter. Like you've said, the world has run out of ideas, and that nightmare was based off of a similar scene in the Animorph books, in which one girl dreamt about killing her cousin, and she was a bear while he was a tiger. The plot though, was not based off that. Glad you're liking this and I also cannot wait for the next Next Gen: Kai!**

* * *

Peter had wanted to murder Luke and Sam for water ballooning he and Danny. Danny had had a different reaction, waking up in a panic and getting into a fighting position. Peter had had to try and talk him out of it, which he had not been in the mood to do. All he wanted to do was sleep! But he couldn't, because right now he was web-slinging through the city, looking for Doc Connors. Again. Suddenly, his chest exploded with pain. He fell about eight stories before he caught himself with a web-net. The pain was receding slowly and Peter looked around. He was in an empty parking lot. Whatever building(s) had been here before had long since been cleared. He heard voices coming from the distance and decided to go see what was up. He wished he hadn't.

* * *

Danny had shown up to the empty lot at exactly 11:59. A minute later, a helicopter landed a few hundred yards away, the wind blowing Danny's hair in all directions. Soon, two Kun'Lunian guards stepped out carrying a long black sack. Danny went to meet them and they dumped the contents of the sack at his feet.

"Hello Scorpion," Danny greeted the unhappy teenager.

"Daniel," Scorpion spat. Danny winced at his tone.

"Rise, it is time for the Final Talk."

"Just slay me now and get it over with, after all these years, you finally get what you wanted," Scorpion glared. Danny felt a tear slide down his cheek, he wiped it away and took a deep breath. Now was not the time for regrets. He hardened his eyes and deleted all feeling from his tone.

"It is tradition, come." Scorpion rose to his feet shakily-refusing help-and they began walking. The guards stayed behind.

"I never was your friend to keep an eye on you. I was your friend because you were always there for me, because you made me laugh, because I cared about you. Whatever happens tonight, just know, I'm sorry that you ever felt mislead," Danny looked at him.

"You were always there for me too," Scorpion started. Danny's eyes brightened. "To make sure I wasn't evil!" Scorpion added in anger.

"Please, Scorpion..."

"No more Daniel, the Talk is over. Inject me now with your sedative and kill me," Scorpion yelled, tears filling his eyes.

"Why should I?" Danny screamed too. "Why should I! You seem more keen to die than I am to kill you! Why! Why put me in this position! Why not see your arrogant mistakes, and stop! Why must you insist on being this MONSTER!" Danny yelled. Scorpion was quiet.

"I've done bad things. Things you can't recover from. I've cheated and hurt and killed. End me to end the suffering. I cannot change. You said it yourself, I'm a monster," Scorpion whispered sadly. Danny stared. He couldn't believe what he'd said.

"I-I'm so sorry. I just-"

"It just came out, I know Daniel. I don't care. I'm sorry too, for you to be in this position. I'm sorry, but even if I were to change, I would be treated even worse. My home would not accept me, our home would not accept me. Better for everyone, to just die! Better for my father, he's old now. Not much time for him left. It would make his last days bearable at least, to know I'm gone. Not his problem anymore. No one's problem anymore."

"As long as we're friends, neither of us can become monsters," Danny remembered the first time he'd said that, he hadn't been fully convinced then, it was the same way now.

"Perhaps, but that is why I am no longer your friend am I? I'm a rouge, a burden. It's ok for you to think it, it's natural. But do not lie to me in my final moments, nor to yourself. I deserve this Daniel. This is fair."

"Time's up Scorpion, anything you'd like to say?" Danny sighed.

"I hope you can forget me in time...brother," Scorpion smiled grimly. Danny nodded, his face an expression of pure pain. No more words were exchanged between the grim duo as they made their was to the center of the lot. Scorpion lowered his head as Danny unsheathed a long, curved blade. Danny took out the sedative.

"What are-" Scorpion turned to look at Danny as he heard the sound of metal hitting the ground. The blade lay still on the pavement. Danny raised the vial and drank it in a few sips. Almost immediately his body collapsed onto the ground with only his mouth and eyes still moving.

"Go ahead brother. Finish me," Danny whispered. Scorpion looked at him in shock.

"I-I..."

"I love you like a brother Scorpion, never forget that." Danny lay there staring intently at Scorpion.

"But your orders..."

"Were to kill a monster," Danny stated firmly. "But I have found none to kill." Scorpion held the knife in his hands as if it were a baby, cradling it gently.

"That's the thing about you Daniel. You always were too kind. Much too kind indeed," Scorpion's tone darkened and a cruel sneer replaced his lost expression. Danny stared, gripped with sudden fear, but powerless.

"I never thought I'd say it, but I'll be more than happy to grant your wish!" Scorpion laughed maniacally. He raised the knife above his head and brought it down with all of his strength.

"Rrrrroooaaaaaarrrrr!" A powerful sound shook the ground hard enough to make Scorpion miss, cutting into Danny's shoulder only slightly.

"What in the...no..." Scorpion looked at the figures before him. Two gigantic reptiles covered in green scales, but standing upright. Two very frightening lizards, and one with a barely conscious Spiderman, dangling from its jaws.

* * *

**Yup, another long chapter! Yay! So, can anyone figure out what's up with the double Lizards? *raises eyebrows* 'cause if you can, I'll give you a shout out. So yeah, anyway...**

**Wolf out...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Spring is here! Yay! Now I can actually tire out my dog with walks instead of him trying to play with me while I type. Lol! Anyway hope you guys enjoy! As always, please R&amp;R.**

* * *

Danny focused his chi into ridding his body of the poison. Slowly, slowly, he could feel it filling him with warmth. He heard Scorpion trying to fight off the lizards and wondered why he hadn't been ripped to pieces yet. Scorpion couldn't have been protecting him...could he? Either way, it didn't matter. All that mattered now was focusing the warmth in his body and of course, helping Peter.

* * *

"Grrrr!"

"Die beasts!"

"Raaaoorrr!"

Peter couldn't open his eyes, but he could hear. He was in pain. Burning. Fire racing through his ribs and heart. Then it was cold. The kind of sick cold that creeps into your lungs and squeezes. He wanted to throw up, he wanted to scream, he wanted to do something. Anything. But he couldn't. His mind vaguely wondered if Danny was ok. He also wondered why he could hear like he did. Every single sound was loud and vivid. Peter thought he could make out who said what just by the amount of breath used per word. But that would take a functioning brain, which was something Peter did not have right then.

"Spider! Can you hear me?" Someone shouted. It was kind of funny. Didn't that person know that he could hear, but not speak? Silly questions, simple silly questions. Peter tried squirming, he wasn't very comfortable. The pain was still strong, but it was like it was someone else's. Peter felt it, but his brain refused to acknowledge it further than a dull hurting. Suddenly, air was rushing past his face and through his thin mask. THWAP! His head snapped back against a hard surface. Peter curled into a ball subconsciously. Warmth. Not the burning. But pleasant warmth engulfed his body. Behind his closed eyelids, Peter saw a yellow glow.

"Spiderman. Spiderman. Peter wake up," The last part was a hushed whisper. Peter murmured incoherently. His eyes fluttered open. Peter coughed a few times then leaned to the side and threw up.

"It's ok my friend. Rest now. I can take care of the enemies," A soothing voice broke through the raging pain.

"Danny?" His mind was speeding up.

"Shh, this is a battle," Danny smiled quietly.

"Right. Who?" Peter asked.

"The Lizard. There are two of them, working together," Danny sighed as Peter's eyes snapped to attention. The pain was fading slightly, and Peter forced himself to sit up.

"Connors?"

"Plus one." Just then, a massive roar shook the ground and two very large and very mad lizards came bounding over to the two heroes.

"Hello Spiderman," One spoke. Peter was up on his feet now, only leaning on Danny a little.

"Doc! Listen to me, I can help you!" He rasped.

"I seem to remember telling you that I could choose my own path, I've chosen Peter," Doctor Connors sighed.

"Wait...the only other person to tell me that...no way," Peter almost made Danny fall by going slightly limp. Danny was staring at Connors, remembering what his brother had said.

"Correct Peter. Tell me, how's that _friend_ you were telling me about?" Connors laughed. The lizard next to him was silent, seemingly under Connors' control.

"I don't have him anymore," Peter muttered before webbing Doc Connors' face and jumping into his attack. Meanwhile, Danny engaged with the other lizard. After a minute or so, Peter looked over to see Danny trying to heal his lizard. Peter didn't even care. He was throwing punches and kicks left and right. Suddenly, Doctor Connors roared and head-butted Peter away then ran off. Peter gave chase, but the reptile was too fast. Instead, he turned to Danny who was crouching by a bare-chested middle aged man.

"It worked!" Peter marveled. "You healed him! That means..."

"Peter, who is this man?" Danny asked slowly.

"This, is Laura's father," Peter smiled under his mask.

"As in the little girl?"

"Yup. I threw the rest of the lizard serum when the building fell, so he could survive."

"Oh."

"Where's Scorpion?" Peter whispered. Danny didn't answer, he just bowed his head. It took a moment to click, then Peter did the same.

* * *

**Yup, so PM me or review if you want Scorpion to live or not because I have ideas for both. Also, next chapter might be extra long because it will probably be the last one. Anyway...**

**Wolf out...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry if anyone wanted to see a Peter ending, but I figured that the last chapter was a good enough ending for Pete. Yup, this is the last chapter of BGoT but it also means that I will be able to regularly update Traitor! TheImmortalWeapon, thank you for all the reviews and ideas! I hope you can continue that in Traitor, you're awesome and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Danny trudged into the tricarrier with Peter at his side.

"What the heck happened to you two!" Ava yelled.

"All is revealed to those who wait," Danny muttered. His head was still bowed.

"What he said," Peter sighed. Luke, Sam, and Ava stared as both teens retreated to their rooms. Danny sat on his bed and recalled the events of the night. He had just taken care of the poison when he heard a sickening crunch. Looking around, he saw the bloodied blade of Scorpion's tail fall to the ground with a clang. The chain was still in the Lizard's mouth. And now Danny sat, staring at the curved blade that was in his hands. He ran his fingers down the smooth metal. It was almost funny to think that this was the same blade that Scorpion had tried to kill him with several times. Click! The blade suddenly twisted, and Danny worried he'd broken it, but it slid out of its hilt easily. Tucked between the hilt and the knife part, was a folded piece of paper. Danny took it out and opened it.

_Dear Daniel,_

_If you are reading this it means that you have my tail blade. Of course, if you have it, then I am most likely dead. I am writing this note to you because I know that you are the only one in this world and the next, that has always believed in me. To begin, I am sorry for the times that I tried to poison you and/or kill you. I know now that you were always my friend, but that won't matter now. It is much easier to pretend, easier to be the villain. If that is what everyone wants me to be, then I will, but I do not want you to think it is your fault. If you were to read this before my demise, and preach this to Kun'Lun, you would only be shunned as I was. And I speak from experience, no one deserves that. Always remember me Danny, my brother, and never lose hope. For even in the blackened grains of time, you may find embers still ablaze._

_Scorpion_

_P.S, if this paper is in anyway familiar, turn the page over._

Danny turned over the letter and found the drawing that he and Scorpion had made when they were kids. Danny had drawn, and Scorpion had colored. It was of a big yellow dragon and a big green scorpion. They stood on a mountain overlooking a city. Across the top, in large wobbly letters, was:

**Danny and Scorpion, friends till the end, and brothers even longer.**

* * *

**Aww! Your welcome guys! Lol, hope you all enjoyed, I know it is short, but I like it like this! I will probably update Traitor on Sundays now and maybe at random points during the week (maybe). Anyway, until next time...**

**Wolf out...**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is just an optional epilogue requested by TheImmortalWeapon, I hope you like this. I did like your ideas and I realized I still had a few loose ends that bugged me so I typed this up. Not to mention that it annoyed me that I was ending after 9 chapters, so this will be a nice even 10. **

* * *

Peter and Danny eventually came out of their rooms, if only for lack of fresh air. The team was waiting for them.

"Talk," Luke demanded. Danny looked at Peter. Peter sighed and began the story.

"I've been obsessed with Doc Connors, to the point where I injected myself with the lizard serum," He confessed.

"What?" Sam gasped.

"We, Danny and I, fought two different lizards in one night, Danny healed me from my injuries and probably the serum too. There, happy?" Peter said.

"That's it?" Ava questioned.

"Well, I do know how to help Connors now, Danny can heal him. Other than that, there's nothing else I can tell," Peter shrugged.

"Danny?" Luke asked. Danny nodded at him, then took a deep breath.

"I was employed by my kingdom to slay Scorpion. I could not, because I was weak, but it does not matter anymore because he is dead now anyway. At least someone though, can be happy. A little girl has her father with her now. Thanks to Peter and I," Danny smiled weakly. The team stared at the both of them. Then, Luke walked forward and hugged them. Ava followed. Sam was dragged into the huddle by Luke, but didn't squirm out of it.

"I'm sorry man," Luke whispered to Danny.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner Web-Head?" Sam said, "We could have helped!"

"It is ok Sam. Peter and I have taken the first steps on the path to enlightenment. In time, so will all of you," Danny stated simply.

"And you will be alone, but you can't let that stop you, you can't let the failures wash away your hopes," Peter added confidently.

"Indeed, the ocean of sorrow is meant to be swam through, not drowned in," Danny said.

"And even in the blackened grains of time," Peter started.

"You may find embers still ablaze," Danny finished. the team stared at the boys. They had grown up, mentally at least, that much was clear. But there was more to them now. Only visible if you knew where to look. The rigidness in their shoulders, the defiance in their posture, that set determination that smoldered in their eyes. It was all there, you just had to look for it. It was evident that these two teenagers had seen, felt, and done things that could traumatized a war veteran. But this had been bigger than a war. Because weapons and bombs aren't the only things that scar and injure. Indeed, these boys had been through worse than war. But sometimes things hurt, and you just have to overcome them.

* * *

**So, sorry if there are any mistakes but I had to type the majority of this on my IPod Touch and yeah...not good. Well, I guess this is the real ending! (Hopefully!) So lets try this again: Until next time...**

**Wolf out...**


End file.
